


lightning and fire

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Fenris (Dragon Age), Other, They/Them Pronouns for Fenris (Dragon Age), Trans Anders (Dragon Age), gender euphoria, i suppose? xD, this was just a bit of writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Anders admires himself in a looking glass. His partner joins in.
Relationships: Anders & Justice (Dragon Age), Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	lightning and fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short xD hope you enjoy!

He's proud of them: the lightning-strike scars that branch up under where his breasts once were, splitting upward on both sides like two trees in a forest struck in half during a thunderstorm. There's no breasts there anymore, of course, and no nipples really either, as swallowed as those have been by the surgeon's sloppy work. Still, he's alive, as he's always been, and finally living too.

He smiles to see the scars, though other people often look upon them with shock or even pity. What sort of injury must he have suffered to be struck open so? Those eyes on him don't matter as much as his own - and no one seems to understand the sort of injury that being born gives others. People look at him much more fearfully now after Justice… After they were attacked by Templars and Justice saved his life.

The thick matting of scar tissue around his heart aches when it rains or when the air is too deathly dry, a constant reminder of Justice's love for him, for mages, for their cause. He touches his fingertips to it, thinks of its mirror image on his back. Justice saved him that day and this is his badge of honor for it, just as those lightning-shaped scars are a reminder that he must save himself too.

He's always liked to see himself in a looking glass a bit too much, but never as much as in recent years.

Behind him, a snort. "Vain man," Fenris says, their voice fond and dark. "Were it not so endearing, I might worry for the size of your ego."

"You don't already?" He turns to face his lover, grinning. "I thought you believed me quite arrogant."

Another snort. "Believed. Past-tense. You are vain and stubborn and a fool, but you're not arrogant. Just a very silly, very _handsome_ man."

With that, Fenris brings up their hand, stroking their lover's side up to his pectoral. The smile on their face grows, as affectionate as it is appreciative, as they follow the zig-zag lines up his chest.

"Fenris," he murmurs.

"Anders," they reply, light and playful. "I only tease. You're kind and good. You look down on yourself too much."

By now, both their hands have found his chest, and he removes them to hold them in his own. "Not with looks. You were definitely right about the vain part."

Fenris grins, ducking their head. "I can't blame you. I'm rather taken with your appearance as well, dear _arseus_."

He bites his lip, grinning. " _Arseus,_ is it? Feeling passionate?"

"Hmm. You inspire it in me."

They kiss him to prove it, their mouth hot and wet on his. Fenris kisses too skillfully sometimes; he knows they mean it more when it's impatient, sloppy. It makes him smile against them, breaking the kiss far too soon.

Before Anders can kiss them again, they take a step back, looking at the ground with something like shyness. Fenris looks so sweet like that - their chin down, hair in their face, looking down at the worn-out socks on Anders' feet. The candlelight makes their face look soft.

He reaches out and links their fingers together, making Fenris smile.

"Care to... join me for a meal?" Ah. Explains the shyness. "I regret to tell you, however - you must wear a shirt."

Anders laughs. He doesn't stop laughing, even once the sound has passed and all he's doing is grinning-grinning-grinning. Fenris is more than happy to be taken into his arms once more.

"Alright," he murmurs, his stubbled jaw against Fenris' cheek, his lips against their so-sharp cheekbone. "Let's eat, love. Wherever you like."

And when he feels Fenris' grin stretch their face, he can only kiss them again, again, again… 

By the time Anders is putting his shirt on, it's a bit late for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> 'arseus' is a bit of my own tevene. it's a form of 'beloved' and is, in my eyes, amatus' horny sister. it refers to someone you are in a passionate or burning love with. it comes from the latin 'ardeo' (passion, flame, love, burning... latindictionary is my friend), with the tevene '-us' as in amatus at the end, which i assume means it's speaking to a man? idk how much tevene and latin actually share in common, however
> 
> o_O bioware, reveal your language secrets.
> 
> anyways... thank you for reading 💖!


End file.
